


Shh, don't tell Greg.

by TheFellowshipOfOreos



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfOreos/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfOreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit too much to drink, Wilson confesses something to Foreman, Chase, and House. HouseWilson, Hilson. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, don't tell Greg.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is just a figment of my imagination. House M.D belongs to its rightful owners.

Warnings: Mention of drugs (barely there), drinking, strong language.

Note: I hope you like it :) Sorry, English is my second language and I'm sorry if it sucks :p It's a one shot, please review! I don't know whether to rate is T or M, but oh well. Enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, House! It'll be fun!" Wilson whined as he followed House around the apartment.

"No! Why should I go with you?"

"Because," Wilson started to say. "You know how I get when I'm drunk. Besides, it would be good for you to get out and have some fun, for once. And it would be rude of you not to show up."

House sat down on the couch and rubbed his leg. He sighed, and turned to look at the younger man. "If I go with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Fine," House stood up and limped to his room. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes. What are we going to do there anyway?"

Wilson followed House. "Well, Chase thought it would be a good idea for a guys night out, you know, with Foreman, Taub, me, you, and himself. We haven't had one in a while, and you never came to the one we had for Christmas."

He leaned on the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets and watching House rummage in his closet. "We're just gonna have some drinks."

House turned around, shrugged and started to lift his shirt off. If he had payed attention, he would have noticed the blush creeping on Wilson's face and his obvious discomfort.

"Fine, I'll go, but if it gets boring, I'm leaving." He grabbed his cane and walked to the living room, where he put on his coat. "Let's go."

"Already? I haven't even taken a shower and I didn't do my hair-" Wilson started to protest.

"It's a guys night out, Wilson. Not the Ball of the Century. You're okay like this, we can go now. Or if you'd rather we stay here..."

"No, no, just hold on, let me get my coat and car keys," Wilson said as he took his coat off from the hanger.

"Don't bother with the car keys," House said, opening the door. "We're taking my bike."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the bar, Wilson's hair was completely disheveled; his cheeks were pink from the cold wind and it took everything for his knees to stop shaking. Upon seeing Wilson's state, House laughed.

"You look like you've been to hell and back. It's just a bike ride! And it's much faster than your stupid old car."

Wilson huffed and fixed his jacket. "I'll have you know this 'stupid old car' is the newest model and it works perfectly fine."

The two men walked towards the building. It was dimly lighted, but it seemed there was an ambiance inside. The noise could be heard all the way from out here. Foreman's, Chase's and Taub's cars were all parked in the front and it seems that the bar was packed.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be a party," House mumbled.

"It's not; it's only the five of us. We'll find a quiet booth somewhere, maybe in the back. Come on", he said as he walked through the doors.

They walked to the back of the bar, where the others were already sitting. Chase waved them over.

"You made it! And even House came along. Wow, hell must have frozen over."

Wilson sat down next to Chase and House sat opposite of him.

"Yeah well, I had nothing to do this fine Friday evening, so I thought why not spent it with my good chums Chase, Foreman and Dr. Big Nose."

Taub scoffed and took a swig of beer, while Chase signaled the waitress over. He ordered another two beers, but before he could finish, Wilson spoke up.

"Uh, no thanks," he said, fiddling with his fingers. "I'm not gonna have a beer tonight."

House booed and slapped his hand on Wilson's back. "Don't be a party pooper, have a beer! You're the one who made me come here in the first place."

"Yeah but who'll drive us home? You're gonna drink, so one of us has to stay sober."

Foreman put his beer down. "I will. I only had a few swigs, anyway. I'll just order myself a cup of water or something."

"You don't have to do that," Wilson protested.

"Oh, it's okay," Foreman replied. "I'll want to stay sober anyway. I'm meeting Remy after I'm done here."

"Oh really? That sounds like you have something planned," House chuckled as the waitress brought the drinks over.

Foreman shrugged. "Well, maybe I do."

"Foreman's getting more action than any one of us, that's embarassing," Chase admitted.

"How do you know? I could be in a relationship right now and none of you would have found out," House said.

Wilson's heart jumped and he looked down. Give it to House to mess with his feelings.

"Well, you guys know I divorced Cameron, so it's a lonely night for me here."

"It's a lonely night for you and your hand, Chase. But I'm surprised Wilson doesn't have a date tonight." House looked suspiciously at Wilson.

"What? I don't always have a date!"

"Yes, you do," all four of them said at the same time.

"Well, I mean once in a while, but it's just a date..."

"Wilson, the entire hospital knows that you're a little man-slut." House said, grinning when he saw Wilson's blush.

"I am not," the oncologist retorted, reaching for his drink.

"Oh but you are," Chase laughed. "You should hear all of the nurses during lunch hour. It's always 'Wilson this', 'Wilson that', 'Wilson came over yesterday, 'Wilson spent the night last weekend' ".

"Most of them are lies," Wilson said, trying to come up with an excuse. He ran a hand through his hair self-consciously.

"Whatever you tell yourself to be able to sleep at night, Wilson."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few drinks later, the guys decided it was time to play some 'games'.

"Lets play a game," Chase said, gulping down the rest of his drink. He turned to look at the others.

"A game? How old are we, 12?" Foreman asked, holding his head in his hands.

"Yeah actually I agree with Chase. Let's play a game," House grinned evilly. "Which one should we play?"

"Maybe you should choose, since you're so smart." Taub mutters under his breath. He glances up and finds the other men looking at him, House especially scowling.

"Oh, no. House isn't choosing which games we play. Last time we decided to play a 'game', I ended up without pants and had to go home in my boxers." Wilson said, crossing his arms.

"No, let's play 'I've Never'. It'll be fun." House smiled.

"What's that?"

"You mean you've never played 'I've Never'? Wow, you guys had lame lives in college," House said, chuckling. "Well, see, it works this way. I'll say something that I've never done; good luck with that, because I've done practically everything; and one of us who has never done what I said has to take a shot. If you did it before, you don't take a shot. Comprenden?"

"Wait, I don't get it...so, one person says something like, 'I've never...shoplifted' and if one of us has never shoplifted, for example, has to take a shot?" Wilson asked.

"Yep."

"But what if we've done that thing before?"

"Then you don't take a shot."

"Hmm...yeah, I think I've played this before. It's fun." Chase promised.

Wilson however was a little relunctant. "Is this gonna be dirty?"

"What do you mean is it gonna be dirty?"

"House has a way of making everything dirty."

"Well," Taub said, slapping a 20 on the table. "I'm done for tonight, I have to get home before my wife starts getting suspicious. And before things get dirty. Goodnight."

"Yeah Dr. Nose, go home to your wifey, she must be worrying about you,"

"The bar's almost empty anyway. I'm going home. See you all later." Taub said, walking out of the bar.

"Geesh, what a party pooper," Chase muttered.

House looked at everyone and finally rolled his eyes. "You actually believe him? You guys are stupid. He isn't going home to his wife, he's going to see that pretty secretary from the Oncology department!"

"Patty?" Wilson suggested, frowning.

"Should've known, of course Wilson would know her name. Yeah, Patty. You've seen her? And when I say 'seen her' I mean-"

"Yeah I know what you mean, House." Wilson grumbled. "And no for your information I have not 'seen her'. So are we playing or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Foreman ordered a round of shots. "Who'll go first? And not House. He's done everything."

House winked. "Isn't that right, Foreman?"

"I'll start!" Chase piped up happily. "Um. Okay, here we go. I've never...done drugs. Or experimented with them."

Eyes glanced around the table and after a while, Wilson sighed and picked up his shot. "I hate this game already."

"What, Wilson, you've never tried anything? Not even in college?"

"No," he admitted sheepishly. "Never, not once."

"Wilson's a good boy," House stated, cracking his knuckles. "He would never do that. But I'm surprised at you, Chase. I thought you were the goody-two shoes."

"Hey, I've had my fair shares of experiences and experiments!" the Australian defended himself.

"Hm," House looked at him. "Interesting."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, smirking. "It's my turn. I've never...questioned my sexuality."

"Oooooooh," Chase said as he looked at House. "Touchy subject."

They watched as Chase took a shot. (Foreman didn't take one on account of he isn't drinking, to be able to drive later on.) When he was done, all three men stared at Wilson, whose face has gone entirely pink.

"Oh my God," Chase stared at him. "Wilson?!"

"Why are all of you staring at me? House didn't take a shot either!"

Both Chase and Foreman scoffed. "Honestly, I'm not surprised House didn't take a shot. That man has tried everything. But you!?"

"No but," House interrupted the conversation. "I was actually openly bisexual in high school and college. Just thought all of you should know."

"House," Foreman said. "You're actually sharing information with us?"

"Oh, I thought this was something us girls did at sleepovers and parties. Yeah. I was. That's why I didn't take a shot."

"So, uh," Chase cleared his throat. "You and Thirteen are like, the same?"

House rolled his eyes. "We aren't the same. We're completely different. Alright, we're not talking about me anymore, I've had a bit too much to drink and let that slip out."

House turned to Wilson. "So care to tell us who you had a little crush on? Or have, currently? I mean, I want to know the guy who made little Jimmy question himself."

If House only knew. If House only knew that since the first days Wilson had met him, he had never left the young oncologist's mind. Wilson could never let House know that he liked him. He wants it, he wants a relationship with House so bad, but he knows it'll never work.

Chase snickered. "Is it Taub?"

"I just threw up in my mouth a little," Foreman said, rubbing his temples. "Wilson, let it be anyone but Taub. Or me. Or Chase. Or anyone we know, for that matter."

"What, Foreman, are you homophobic? Your own girlfriend is bi!"

"I'm not a homophobe," Foreman reassured. "It'll just be weird if he had, you know. A 'crush' or 'attraction' or whatever to any one of us."

"We're not talking about me anymore, okay? It's my turn! I've never...gone skinny-dipping." Wilson said, taking a shot instantly.

"Now who's the one turning this dirty, Wilson?" House asked, grabbing a shot too and drinking it down.

Chase sat back in his chair, smirking.

"Of course, the wombat has gone skinny dipping," House said.

"Hey," Chase lifted his arms up in defense. "I said I've had my shares of experiences."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now, all three of them except Foreman were a little bit tipsy.

"Hey, House," Chase whispered, sneaking his face closer to the man. "Let's get Wilson drunk."

"Huh?" House's eyes darted to Wilson, who was staring intently at the wall.

"Let's get Wilson drunk," Wilson repeated. "You know how much he talks when he's drunk. I want to know who he turned gay for."

"You don't just turn gay." House argued.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I mean I want to know who he likes."

House chuckled. "Oh, I know. Hey, Jimmy-boy! Have another drink."

Wilson took the drink and chugged it down without weighing his options. He turned to House and stared at him.

"Greg?"

House almost giggled. Oh, this was going to be fun. When Wilson drank, he usually blabbed out his secrets and things like that. It was almost cruel, what Chase, Foreman, and House were doing to him. Almost.

"I wanna...I wanna tell you somethin'."

"Yeah? Are you sure?" House asked.

Wilson nodded. "Yep. I wanna tell you something...I like someone. A lot."

"Oh, really?" House asked again, his eyebrows raising. His eyes darted to look at Foreman and Chase, who were suppressing laughs. "Tell me."

"Okay...I like...Greg. So, so much...but shh, don't tell him, he can't find out!" Wilson laughed.

House's face had gone pale, and he could hear gasps from the two men beside him.

"House, tell me I'm too drunk and I've imagined that. Wilson didn't really say that. Please." Chase's eyes were huge.

"Wilson is gay?!" Foreman almost yelled, and remembered he was in a public space.

"Oh my God, did Wilson just come out to us?"

Wilson frowned. "Wilson? Hey, I know a guy with that name!"

"Okay, buddy," House stood up and put money on the table. He took Wilson by the arm and walked him to the door. "Let's get you home, huh? Had a bit too much to drink tonight."

Foreman and Chase followed, and all of them got into Foreman's car.

"My bike!" House grumbled, looking at his parked bike in front of them.

"We'll come back for it later," Chase promised. "Tomorrow."

They started driving, in silence. What Wilson had just confessed still shocked them, especially House.

House didn't know how to feel. Should he feel happy? Sad? Disgusted? Did he like his best friend? He has been noticing Wilson for the past few months, in ways a best friend shouldn't notice his friend.

"Where are we going?" Wilson asked in confusion. "We have to go back, I have to tell Greg that I like him! You guys haven't said anything, right?"

"No, mate. Just...shh. Please." Chase said, looking at the two men in the back seat.

They pulled up quickly to House's apartment and House got out, dragging Wilson with him.

"Come on, Wilson. Let's get you to bed,"

He unlocked the front door and pulled Wilson to his bedroom, pulling Wilson's coat off.

"Hey, what are you doing? Wait...House?!"

"Uh huh?" House continued undressing Wilson, grabbing a pajama shirt and pulling it on the younger man.

"Why-what-what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," House said. "You just confessed to me that you liked me."

There was silence.

"Oh." Wilson frowned, still a little tipsy.

"Yes, 'oh'. Now go to bed."

"I'm able to put my own pajama bottoms on, House," Wilson said as he grabbed his pants.

"You sure?" House winked, enjoying the blush creeping through Wilson's face.

"...yes."

They were standing really close now, able to hear each others breathing sounds. They were never this close; House liked his personal space.

House held Wilson by the arm and brought him closer to his face. He leaned in, slowly, stopping...just to see what would happen...if Wilson would react. He didn't.

He bent down and kissed Wilson softly, taking in his smell, noticing how he smelt of shampoo and soap and beer. House liked that. Wilson moved against his lips, but before things got out of hand, House pulled back.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Good night, Wilson," he said, leaving the younger man confused.

"...Good night, House."


End file.
